Changing Views: Reading Eragon
by Schni10
Summary: Roran never forgave Eragon for leaving, and still blames him for Garrow's death. But will that change after reading a certain book, brought by Angela, of course? AU after the chapter Reunion in Eldest. ON HIATUS.


**Hey guys! It's an Eragon fanfic this time! I am so excited for _Inheritance_! It's finally coming out after...what, three, four years? Anyway, I haven't seen many stories like this (maybe one), and the idea just popped into my head one day, so I decided to write!**

**This takes place in the chapter _Reunion _in _Eldest_. Roran never forgave Eragon for leaving and still blames him for Garrow's death, so the reunion didn't go quite as smoothly as in the book. After Roran stalks off, Angela-being as awesome as she is-comes in and gives Carvahall a book (scroll?) about Eragon and tells them to read it (it's _Eragon, _obviously). After reading, will Roran finally forgive Eragon? I'll add other characters as the story goes on, maybe even Eragon and Saphira later.**

**I DO NOT OWN ERAGON! I could never be as awesome as Christopher Paolini (even if he did make us wait four years for the last book.) In this chapter, italics are the original text from the book.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>They angled south toward the Varden's encampment, but before they traveled more than a few yards, Eragon saw Roran approaching from the Jiet River. Trepidation filled him. Roran stopped directly in front of them, planted his feet wide apart, and stared at Eragon, working his jaw up and down as if he wanted to talk but was unable to get the words past his teeth.<em>

_ Then he punched Eragon on the chin._

_ It would have been easy for Eragon to avoid the blow, but he allowed it to land, rolling away from it a bit so Roran did not break his knuckles._

_ It still hurt._

_ Wincing, Eragon faced his cousin. "I guess I deserved that."_

Roran gazed at him coldly. "_That you did_," he spat.

Eragon flinched at the anger and hatred in Roran's voice. "Roran–"

"I don't want any apologies or you pathetic excuses!" Roran cut him off. "If you think I'll forgive you now, you can think again! My father is dead thanks to you! You and that dragon of yours brought the Ra'zac to Carvahall! While you fled like a coward, we had to fight for our lives, and look where that got us! While you've been off who knows where, living the easy life of glory and luxury of a Dragon Rider, we've had to uproot ourselves from our homes and travel thousands of leagues on foot just to get here! We've lost our loved ones to Ra'zac, Katrina included!" Roran's eyes burned with a mix of grief and hatred. "And it all you fault!" He spat at Eragon, then turned on his heel and walked away.

Before he could get far, Saphira landed in his path with a furious roar.

_ How dare you! _She roared, so enveloped in anger that she couldn't be bothered to filter who could hear her. _How could you turn and blame your own nestmate when you have no idea what's happ–_

"Saphira!" Eragon cut her off. Saphira whiped her head around to face him. "Don't, Saphira. I didn't expect any less." He told her, bowing his head.

Saphira's eyes softened slightly, feeling Eragon's grief and pain as her own. She glared at Roran, then started to take to the air again, blowing a small stream of fire in front of him, scorching the grass just inches away from his feet. His eyes widened, shocked that Saphira could talk to him, but then shook his head and continued on his way.

Eragon looked after him for a moment, then made his way to Nasuada's tent with Saphira by his side, which only gave him slight comfort.

Roran made his way back to the people of Carvahall, who had watched the exchange between the cousins, but dared not say anything. They had found a small clearing for them all to camp.

As dinner was being prepared for everyone, Roran sat next to a tree, leaning up against the trunk. He scowled, lost in thought. No one approached him for fear of losing their head. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a strange woman appeared in front of him. She had curly brown locks, and wore green and black armor. She had a satchel slung over her shoulder, and a scroll in her hand.

Roran stood and faced her. Before anyone could speak, she said, "You are Roran Garrowson, also known as Stronghammer, correct."

Roran griped his hammer. "Who would be asking?" he replied.

"My name is Angela. I am an Herbalist. But who I am isn't important right now. What is important, is that you read this," she said, handing him the scroll. He passed it to Gertrude, one of the only ones in the village who could read well. She read a bit, then her eye's widened.

"Why, it's about Eragon," she said. Roran's eyes flashed. He rounded on Angela.

"Why, in the name of the gods, would I want to read about that cowardly traitor?" he hissed at her. She stared him in the eye.

"Just read it. It will help you understand more of what is going on." she said. Roran seemed to debate it for a moment.

"I say we read it," Gertrude said. "I want to know why he left." Gertrude didn't blame Eragon, she was only curious as to why he would leave when Garrow had just died.

"I agree." Horst spoke up. There where a few more similar statements until Roran decided.

"Alright, we will read."

Angela smiled. "Excellent. I may sent a few more people along, just to let you know." she told them cheerfully as she walked away.

When most of Carvahall had sat, Gertrude began reading.

"**Prologue: Shade of Fear**" she read.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and thanks for reading the first chapter. It's only short because it's the prologue (before the prologue?). <strong>

**This is my first story like this, so please be nice! Please R&R!**


End file.
